


Chance Encounter

by hildy



Series: 00Q Prompts [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Family Angst, M/M, Q has a family, a bit of angst, estranged family, they don't talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildy/pseuds/hildy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An estranged mother and son who haven't seen or spoken to each other in more than twenty years meet in line at the post office in December, arms full of packages to be mailed. What do they say to each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Belongs to me. Really, basically the only thing I own is the computer it was written on.

"Arthur, thanks for coming to the post office with me," Emily said, shifting the bags in her hand as she looked back at her son as he gave her a small smile. She glanced around the post office, wondering how long she would have to keep waiting, when a black haired willowy man caught her eye. He looked familiar with curly tousled hair, hazel eyes behind glasses and a small smile as he looked up at the blond man standing by him, both holding on to a few packages. She stared at him for a bit before it hit her like a punch. "Daniel," she breathed and he looked straight at her as if he had heard her.

The small smile slowly slid off his face and he straightened, as if to hold himself taller. He started walking toward them, being shadowed by the blond man. "Mother," Daniel said as he stood facing her, a small glance at Arthur the only acknowledgment he received. "How are you?"

"Good, good," Emily managed to choke out. "How have you been? We haven't heard anything from you since, since you left."

A small frown twisted Daniels lips as he looked down at her. "Well, you had made it abundantly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. I just granted your wish,” He said coldly. “Oh yes, how rude of me," he turned toward the blond man as if just remembering he was there. "This is my partner, James Bond. We work together at universal exports." The man, James, inclined his head toward them but did not make a move to say anything just stood steadily beside Daniel with a possessive hand around his waist. Before Emily could say anything to either of them, Daniel seemed to withdraw into himself as he glanced around for an exit. "Well, now that introductions are out of the way, I'm sorry to say that we have a frightfully busy schedule. If you would excuse us mother, Arthur, we must be going." He gave a quick glance to James and the man seemed to get the message as he gathered their items close together in preparation to leave.

In a panic, Emily tried to think of anything to stop him from leaving. "Wait, please wait," she said to them as she looked around frantically for clues before her eyes fell on their packages. "Aren't you going to post all that? Isn't that what brought you both here? Please, don't leave on account of us. I..." She cleared her throat. "I miss you, and if you won't mind, can we please go for a cuppa? Just for a bit and if you don't want to speak to me again I won't bother you. But please, give me this to try and make it up to you. And get to know Arthur a little. He’s your little brother, give him a chance." She bowed her head towards him, "please."

Daniel Looked down at her, her bowed head and stiff posture, and it seemed that a bit of wind had been knocked out of him as he leaned against James. "Just for a cuppa," he said wearily. "But this is your only chance, use it well."   


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has heard of it, I grabbed the book "642 things to write about" and decided to make as many prompts about 00Q as I can.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
